Tap
by su-angelvicioso
Summary: Maria proposes a fun, interesting little game for Jasper. A/N: This is a two part fic that will be separated into two pages with María’s pov during the first part and Jasper’s pov during the second.
1. Tap

**Tap pt. 1**

**I know this is smutty but I had an idea to write a two part fic and I just had to write it out. All credits and characters go to their respective owners.**

**~María~**

There is nothing better than that feeling of being clean. Walking into a clean room and climbing into bed with fresh clean sheets. The moon shining bright and a calm and quiet peace settling around the area as the day died down.

Although I could no longer sleep, these simple human joys still overcame me as I breathed in the pear scented soap from my recent hot bath. I let out a satisfied sigh. Sometimes the littlest things can bring you to a place of relaxation.

I lay perched on my huge bed lazily flipping through a magazine I'd found lying around the living room earlier. There wasn't anything particularly important to me about the little book, as I had no serious interest in human affairs. I really just liked to look at the pictures of the models and their outfits, along with the dramatic huge font depicting storylines of the lives of the rich and famous.

"Must you always tempt me with your nightwear?"

I jumped slightly at the sound of that familiar deep voice with the southern twang. I turned my head from the colorful booklet just to see his tall broad figure standing in the doorway of the bedroom we shared.

"What?" I asked confused at his random statement, paying close attention to any movement he made. He stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Coming closer to the bed, he bent over placing his hands at the edge of the bed. His eyes roaming over my relaxed form. There was something off in the way he looked at me.. I could sense something darker looming under the surface of his entire demeanor. It stirred something inside of me.

"Why are you wearing that María..." He asked softly. His voice had a hard edge to it. His eyes lingered on my backside as I contemplated why he seemed so stuck on what I was wearing. I could feel the heat of his gaze as he awaited my answer.

"Because it's light and comfortable and you know I am not fond of wearing too much, especially not around the house." I answered eyeing him curiously. I was currently only clothed in soft, breathable, baby blue, lace underwear with a small tank top of matching color. I figured it'd be the most comfortable for the night. His eyes met mine for a moment. It felt as if he was staring right through me, looking for something.

"Is that _really_ why you're wearing such.. provocative sleepwear?" He asked suspiciously. "Are you sure you don't have any.. ulterior motives? He inquired, his head tilting to the side an inquisitive smirk playing across his face. His eyes danced with light as I turned completely, flipping myself onto my back and adjusting my head to look down at him.

"What ulterior motives could I possibly have?" I asked copying his head tilt and smirk. The mirth in the air dancing between us. A deep laugh sounded from his throat.

"Well I mean you just so happen to be lounging in skimpy underwear, lying in a position that accentuates all your assets, and might I add that said underwear just so happens to be one of my favorite colors? I definitely think you're up to something." He stated, his smile growing wider. That edge in his tone, his entire presence seemed more pronounced now.

"And I suggest you cut the shit and tell me the truth." He tacked on causing me to look at him in shock. He usually never spoke to me like that, especially not in an intimate setting. Not to say he's never been dominant with me intimately before because he has; but not to this degree. This was.. different. On the rare times he ever spoke like this, it was usually because of something dangerous; but the only dangerous thing around us now was him. I knew he could feel my surprise at his sudden change. His eyes darkened.

"Oh cut that innocent act. I know what you're doing María.." he admonished, "and you won't get away with it. Not this time." He was challenging me. I decided to concede. I sat up looking him square in the face, my face prideful and defiant. If he wanted to have this battle, we would have it.

I always loved it when he became demanding with me and I feel like this time would not only be different, it'd be better. I could see the underlying hunger in his eyes. The way his jaw clenched, his muscle taught against his shirt. He was breathtaking. The very thought of the things I wanted to do to him aroused me. I felt my legs close together. I could feel myself growing hotter at the apex of my thighs. His nostrils flared before he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. I noticed the upper half of his body tremble as he exhaled loudly.

"I can smell your heat angel. You're getting turned on by this aren't you?" He asked confidently. It hardly sounded like a question as he already knew the answer. His smug attitude made me want to get up in his face and smack him. However it also made me want to crawl over to him and suck him off. I fought my subservient feelings and sat up even straighter. I wanted to test him.

"So what if I did have 'ulterior motives'?" I asked using my fingers to quote his wording. "So what if I was trying to tempt you? What exactly are you gonna do about it besides standing there quejándose como una pequeña perra?" I continued, casually slipping into Spanish. Cocking my head, I gave him a devilish smile as I leaned back on my hands. He raised an eyebrow as if he was shocked at my little outburst. We stared at each other for a minute. The tension was thick in the air. I was about to say something more but my words were lost on me as a pair of rough hands grabbed my legs and I was forcefully dragged down to the edge of the bed. Next thing I knew I was face to face with an angry looking Jasper. His eyes blazing.

"I suggest you watch what you say mi muñequita" he spoke lowly, his accent thick. "before you get yourself into something you just might regret." I could hear the threat clear in his voice, however I couldn't help the next words that spilled out of my mouth. My need to say something back overpowering my inner desire to submit. I leaned up getting extremely close to his face before I opened my mouth.

"Try me." I whispered. Not a second later my elbows fell from under me as my arms were brought up and over my head. I lay completely flat over the bed as my blonde soldier with the wicked smile hovered above me. "You've been a bad girl angel. I think it's time I put you in your place. You should know I don't take too kindly to disrespect." He began to plant soft kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"Well you know what they say.." I started, closing my eyes, "if you can't handle the he-" He cut me off with a smoldering, rough, kiss. I opened my mouth in a gasp as I was caught off guard and he took that as an invitation to slide his tongue down my throat, deepening the kiss. I felt his chest swell with pride at my responsiveness to him; but before I could really delve into it he broke away.

"I don't think you're really in a position to be talkin' like that tiny.." he spoke lightly kissing my lips "So drop that attitude or I'll do it for you." I gave a small smile before nodding.

"You're right. I am in no position to be talking to you like that." I admitted looking at him innocently. He smirked. I could tell he thought I was giving in and that made me laugh.

"So.. why don't we change that?" My smile turned devious as his smirk fell. Before he could do anything I had already grabbed him and flipped us over. Taking my place above him, where I was meant to be. I giggled.

"Oh how the tables have turned."

He glared then, quickly trying to lift himself up but he didn't get far before I roughly pushed him back into the comforter. "Did you really think I was going to just _let_ you take over?" I chuckled as he looked at me with incandescent eyes. "No. If you want my submission you must _earn_ it! Trust and believe, I am not one to go down easy.." I finished darkly. He just looked at me. I could feel him growing between my legs causing me to smile even wider.

"What do you have in mind-" Jasper broke his sentence with a grunt as I gripped him through his jeans. Dipping my head forward, I lightly traced my tongue from his jaw, down to his collarbone, and back up to his ear as I breathed against it. "I'm glad you asked. I want to play a game. A competition really.." I grinned kissing the outside of his ear before continuing, my voice lowering to barely above a whisper. "Whoever taps first loses. There are generally no strict rules except you cannot use your gift whatsoever so don't try to cheat, understood?" He gave a silent and curt nod. "and you can't tease for too long. Doing so counts for an automatic disqualification." I added before leaning up and straightening myself back into a straddling position.

I cocked my head, my hair spilling over my shoulder. "So what do you say? Are you up for the challenge?" I asked bearing my teeth. He just looked at me through squinted eyes. No response.

"It's okay, you can back out at any time, or now if you can-" My words were cut short as the room suddenly shifted too fast for my eyes. I yelped as I felt myself rising higher into the air. Jasper had risen to his feet taking me with him, he hooked his arms under my legs hoisting my body up above him. His face level with my lower half. His hands gripped my waist holding me in place. "You're going to let me cum in you tonight." He whispered, there was a wild glint in his eyes. Before I could say anything more he used one hand to reach up and snatch my sheer panties right off my body. My screech of anger was brought to a sudden stop as he growled before he dove into the wet heat between my legs. His tongue licking and teasing my most sensitive area.

I knew that once he started, he wasn't going to stop until I had climaxed at least twice. I had to find that out the hard way; the man can _eat_. Sometimes for hours on end, and once he's made the decision to do so, there was nothing I could do about it; but I wasn't complaining anyways. Not when he was able to do these things to me. I cried out as his tongue delved between my folds. The way his tongue moved, how much it toyed with me, teased me, tasted me. My hands gripped at his biceps as I moaned out his name my hips moving restlessly. His hold on me tightened as he continued to devour me. There was nothing I could do but take him and try to stay still, which was a lot easier said than done.

"Jasper…" I moaned throwing my head back as I felt a tingling sensation deep within me, I knew it was coming, my body ached for it. Having been so aroused for a minute I knew that when it finally got the attention it needed, the release would arrive faster. I bucked my hips into his face, whining as my eyes shut tight. Finally, with a gentle suction and a hard lick I jolted forward as my orgasm overtook me. I tensed up crying out as I squeezed his arms. I could hear him licking and slurping at my juices that spilled from me. Jasper slowly turned around and lowered me gently onto the bed. The soft cool comforter hit my back as I relaxed further into the mattress.

Jasper never lifted his head. His tongue still sliding and sucking all over me. He had gotten on his knees at the end of the bed. His hands massaging from my hips up to my breasts. "Jasper… please.." I moaned softly. He slowly pulled away looking up at me.

"I've never tasted anything like you before.. you are absolutely delicious." He smiled, keeping eye contact as he lowered himself again, kissing my thigh. I lightly twitched as I felt his lips touch my clit.

"There's nothing I love more than treating you like a meal." he blew out a breath, the cool air hitting my soaked, heated pussy. He kissed at my entrance before his tongue began to lap at my pulsing, sensitive clit, my next release hit me like a freight train. It was swift and unexpected as there wasn't much of a build up. I was numb on ecstasy. His groans intensified my pleasure as his mouth vibrated against my sex. My legs relaxed over his shoulders as he spread my thighs wider, allowing his tongue to delve deeper. My foot lightly rubbed at his muscular shoulder blade as my toes scrunched up yet again from the mind boggling gratification. Part of me hated how vulnerable I was to him at the moment. How exposed I was. But I would be getting back at him once he let up. I had to power through this somehow. I couldn't let him win tonight.

My thoughts stopped abruptly as I felt him circling my entrance with his tongue until I quivered. He pushed two fingers inside me. They slid inside with ease due to my own lubrication. The two sensations of his tongue and his fingers had me thrashing my head in no time, my body sensitive from the last two orgasms. I was ready to peak again. "Jasper… no!" I cried hoarsely, "Please!"

His lips broke away as he looked up speaking smoothly. "Just cum once more.. one more time baby." He whispered. I shook my head.

"I can't!" I whined. He looked me dead in the eye then.

"You will." He stated factually, as his fingers found that special place inside me, stroking and tickling it until, to my surprise, an orgasm pulsed right through me.

"Jasper! por favor, para ya no puedo aguantar más!" I yelled through the height of it all, he'd brought me to such a feat, I could no longer speak English. He crawled from his place at the edge of the bed backing us to the middle, pinning me to the bed as he waited for me to come down from my extreme high.

"All of that and you still didn't tap" he finally spoke, sounding both playful and disappointed. "Guess I'm going to have to try harder." He laughed giving me a dirty smirk, his fingers dancing along my sensitive body. I glared at him. "I told you I'm not going down that easy." I smiled moving much too quickly for him to catch onto my plan, I was now on top of him stripping away his pants and undergarments. I had him inside me before he could even ask what the hell I was doing. Both of us groaning at the feel of him filling and stretching my insides, causing me to clench around him tightly. He tensed and moaned at the constrictive feeling I'd created around him, and pushed his hips up into mine as if to reinforce his dominance over me. But I wasn't going to let that happen. Not while I was on top. I buckled down on him forcing him down into the mattress, his mouth opened wide as he let out a loud grunt. "María, I know what you're doing."

I leaned down kissing his chest. "Then don't try and stop me. As you know I am always ambitious in my quest to win." Steadying myself I began to rock against him, letting our hips join together in a perfect rhythm. "Oh I definitely know what you are capable of." He groaned out as I lowered myself further, pulling him deeper.

I began to increase my speed moaning at how delicious he felt as I sat on top of him our bodies becoming one. He seemed to be having a hard time keeping his composure, the harder I went the louder he became and the harder he squeezed my hips. I knew he loved to see me like this, on top of him, my breasts bouncing, my neck exposed as I cried out from the immense pleasure. But I knew I had to do a little more if I was going to make him tap. So I got near his ear and opened my mouth. "Tap for me baby, I know you're close, all that built up tension, and you haven't even cum yet. Let it go amante." I whispered nipping the bite scar i'd given him so long ago knowing that it drove him crazy.

He groaned louder than ever. "María!.. I'm going to cum." I smiled hearing the stress and restraint in his voice as if he was trying to hold himself back from falling over the edge but it was no use. I had him. I was going to win. "I've got you. Just tap." I spoke seductively, trying to coax him into letting himself go.

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrists from their resting place on his chest, locking them in one hand and snatching them forward. His other hand came around my body, fisting itself in my hair viciously yanking it back exposing my neck to him. "On the contrary." He responded gruffly, sitting up. "I believe it is I that has you." He said. I had no time to react to my new vulnerability before an onslaught of pleasurous delight flew into me. My eyes opened wide. I screamed out. Jasper's grip on my hair only tightened.

"When I told you that you were going to let me cum in you tonight..." He started again; grunting as he fucked me with a frenzied determination, "I meant on MY terms, which includes you tapping out. If you must know." He declared bringing his body closer to mine, pushing and thrusting harder and stronger each time. He was so deep inside me. His strokes so very calculated and pointed, never sloppy. He twisted and maneuvered his hips hitting all the right spots in me and I was completely helpless against it. I couldn't even form words, the only sounds leaving my mouth were screams of absolute bliss. I felt his lips at my neck, his nose inhaling my scent as he destroyed me from the inside out.

"Hmm, you were all talk before and look at you now.. putty in my hands. qué lindo." He chuckled. I could hear the smugness in his voice. As much as I wanted to say something, a smart remark, anything, I was unable to. He had me locked in and I could do nothing but let him bounce me on his dick. It was getting to be too much. We were like that for a while before I found myself laying on my side. Jasper still sliding in and out of me. He was behind me this time keeping up his steady pace. He lifted my leg with his own, opening me up further, giving him better leverage to fuck me thoroughly. I cried feeling him touch every single nerve spot inside me. I didn't know how much more I could take. "J-Jasper I.. I'm gonna."

"Shhh, I know angel, tap for me while you cum." He whispered nibbling at my ear. I slowly lifted my hand hovering it over the spot in front of me, wondering if I should tap and end it. Should I do it? Could I really give him the satisfaction knowing he'd just rub it in my face when it came to an end? I couldn't lose to him. I hated it, hated him for being able to do this to me. Had it been anyone else and I probably would have been the victor much sooner. But this wasn't just anyone else. This was Jasper. The same Jasper that trained, fought, spoke, moved and loved with the same intensity as I. Anything I threw at him he matched and even had the audacity to throw back at me. The same way it was back in the wars is the same way it was now. He was my equal in every way. I hated losing; but at this point, losing just felt right..

Feelings of euphoria began to envelop me as I began to cum. My body stiffened as I cried his name over and over. This was not enough for Jasper, as he noticed I was not tapping. He continued to fuck into me, sliding one hand up my body, stopping at my breast to tease my right nipple. His other hand sliding around and down between my legs to play with my swollen clit. The twin assaults only serving to heighten my exhilarating release. He kissed my neck before uttering his final words.

"I said tap." He demanded, before sinking his teeth into my neck.

My eyes shut tight as I let out a loud whimper before reluctantly raising my hand even higher and slamming it down repeatedly onto the soft blanket that lay under me. I'd finally given in. I could feel the satisfactory vibe oozing from the confident man behind me. He watched as I breathed, his pace sped up as he grunted and groaned. He pulled me close to his body as he stilled and came, his seed spilling out of me as he slowed and eventually came to a stop.

"I hate you." I stated breathlessly. Trying to remove myself from his grip. He pulled me into his chest, holding me tighter.

"You're just pissy because you lost." He teased, nuzzling his face into my hair. I smiled relaxing as I was already planning my revenge. "Maybe so.. but I'll get you back for this." I muttered closing my eyes. He kissed the top of my head.

"I can't wait." Laying his head on my shoulder he sighed in content. I thought it over. Knowing exactly what I was going to and when I was going to do it. I grinned at my thoughts. Oh yes, he'll be getting what he deserved soon enough.

**End**

**Translation: **

**quejándose como una pequeña perra? = whining/complaining like a little bitch?**

**mi muñequita = my doll (or my little doll can't remember)**

**por favor, para ya no puedo aguantar más! = please!, i cant take it anymore!**

**qué lindo = how cute.**


	2. Tap 2

**Pt. 2**

**~Jasper~**

I sat in the chair at my desk, reading over an old book I'd pulled from the bookshelf that sat along the west wall of my study. It was a bit difficult to concentrate on the old yellowed pages of the timeless novel as my mind kept retreating back into the events of the previous night. Her gorgeous, plump body quivering under my touch. The potent, wondrous smell of her arousal, the pleasing sound of her moans and screams.. the sound of my name falling from her full, luscious lips. Feeling her clench around me as she came each time. The delicious taste of her precious essence. The thought of it all had me straining against my pants.

I had to stop thinking about it, thinking about _her_. Otherwise I would not be able to focus on the interesting, dated book that lay in front of me. It had been sitting on my shelf all this time and I'd never read through it once. I sat flipping through the pages figuring that if I mumbled some words aloud I'd be able to keep my mind on the literary work instead of the pornographic work that i'd participated in last night. Running my fingers through my hair, I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, taking a brief break from the thick book. My mind inevitably wandered back to her. Her long, dark curly hair, soft golden skin, big round eyes, and her small adorable face. It took a lot of restraint not to get back up and walk back to where I'd left her earlier and start another round. However, I figured it was best to let her rest and so I left her to her own devices. That's how I ended up here, lusting over her with a half-read book that had been temporarily forgotten. I simply could not pay much attention to it, I mentally berated myself for my explicit mind. It was as if I hadn't had any sex in weeks when I'd just experienced a full night of gratifying pleasure only 6 hours ago! But I couldn't help myself, whenever she came to mind I was always going to be ready for whatever. I can't get enough of that woman. She's my beginning and end.

I decided to take a deep breath to calm myself and regroup my thoughts. That was when I smelled her. That delectable scent of cherimoya and cinnamon-vanilla flowing through my nostrils. It was strong, too strong. She was close, I could feel her. I tested the emotional atmosphere around me. I detected a strong powerful lust that overpowered my own. I also felt a deep sense of mischievousness and attraction. I squinted my eyes trying to get a better feel on it. I slowly opened my eyes jumping in my seat a little as I caught her taking her last two steps to reach me. I didn't even hear her come into the room. In all my time she was the only being alive who could sneak up on me like that. She always moved swiftly when she did anything, I could never hear her coming, even when I could feel her emotions and smell her, I could never pinpoint her exact location.

"Hi baby." She greeted me smiling graciously, I noted a sneaky glint in her eyes. Before I could even get out a "Hi" in return, she had her lips secured to mine, her tongue sliding down my throat. She absolutely dominated the kiss I had no choice but to surrender. It was the nastiest, wettest kiss I'd ever experienced and I instantly knew she was up to something. I could always tell when she had a mission, some sort of agenda to accomplish. Her actions were more straightforward, confident. She pulled away giving me the most innocent look she could muster but I saw right through it. She was good at hiding herself, but I knew her too well. She always gave herself away in the eyes, at least when it came to me she did; I tend to believe she does that on purpose sometimes, perhaps trying to give me a subtle message.

"What was all that about?" I asked, licking my lips trying taste the remnants of her left behind. She shrugged. "I don't know I just felt like it." She grinned. I chuckled at her feeble attempt at lying. "That wasn't an 'I just felt like it' kind of kiss." I told her raising an eyebrow. She just stared at me ignoring my statement, smirking before walking around coming behind me. Her hands massaged my shoulders as she bent over getting close to my ear.

"What are you up to Jasper?" She asked, her soft, musical voice gracing my ears as I closed my eyes, relaxing to her pleasant touch. "I've just been sitting here.. reading this book." I answered, quickly reaching out and tapping the book before my hand went back to my lap. Her hands massaged a little deeper into my muscles eliciting a soft moan from me. I felt her lust rise at the sound that came from my throat. Her hands slowly slid from my shoulders and down my chest. Her lips getting even closer to my ear.

"Read, read, read.. is that all you're going to do?" She asked lightly kissing my ear, before making her descent leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses down my neck. I felt myself tightening in my jeans again; but much faster and much harder this time. I groaned. "What are you planning María?" I asked trying my best to sound serious but it was hard to do so when she was chipping away my sanity with her delicate ministrations. Her hands and lips left my body as she stood up straight and began to walk back around in front of me. I found myself missing her warmth already.

I took a moment to really look at her as she stood in front of me. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, which explains why I didn't feel it all over me when she was behind me. In that moment I wanted to take it down and watch as her silky tresses spilled over her shoulders. She wore a tiny white tank top that stopped halfway down her body, leaving her midriff exposed. Her ample breasts were almost spilling out of the top. My eyes traveled lower to what looked like night shorts they were mostly white with an intricate black tribal design. They were really short and clung to her taut little body. I wanted to snatch her up, throw her on my desk, and make her forget everything except how to scream my name.

"Why do you always think I'm planning something?" She asked snapping me from my thoughts, I looked up at her, squinting my eyes. "Because I know you léona.." I responded running my tongue across my lips. I saw her give a sharp intake of breath as she watched my tongue part my lips. Recovering quickly, she came close to me leaning her hands against my thighs. "You know me?" She asked incredulously, her hands sliding between my thighs toward the bulge protruding from my jeans. I sighed as her hands worked over my jeans, unfastening them and gripping me through my underwear. "If you know me as much as you say you do, then why aren't you doing anything to stop me?" She asked, her hand rubbing at my dick only serving to make me harder.

Speaking through gritted teeth, I answered. "I'm just curious to see what you're gonna do." I admitted. She continued the rubbing for about a minute until she suddenly stood, straddling me, her arms wrapping around my neck. My hands slowly enclosing on her hips. "Oh I'll show you what I'm gonna do." She said darkly. Giving me a quick kiss she reached down, her tiny hand pulling me out of my boxers completely and began to stroke me. I gripped her hips tighter, moaning at the feeling of her hand satisfying me. She picked up the pace, moving her hand faster causing my head to fall back against the big comfort chair that held us both.

"María.." I sighed, my eyes clenching tight as I felt myself nearing orgasm. "Please don't stop." I held onto her getting ready to cum, I was hanging by a thread. When she used her other hand to massage my balls, my eyes shot open as I came, searing hot pleasure shooting through by body as it stiffened. My chest heaving as I breathed deeply to try and come down from my high. I slowly opened my eyes looking at her. She was watching me intensely. We sat there, making eye contact for a moment before she spoke.

"Just because you came doesn't mean I'm done with you." She said donning a devilish smile. She climbed down from my lap kneeling in front of me. My eyes widened. "María I don't think-"

"Shhh, it's okay mí amante, just relax and let me take care of you." She cooed, her voice barely above a whisper. Keeping eye contact, she bowed her head, her puckered lips softly kissing the tip of my dick before they parted slowly slipping down the length of me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I entered her hot, wet little mouth. She sat there, sucking lightly before her head moved further down, I could feel myself sliding down her tight throat. Her head began bobbing up and down at a slow momentum. I sighed as I watched her. She looked absolutely beautiful even as she pleased me, through all of this she never broke her eyes from mine. We stared at each other as she devoured me. Those big, round, innocent looking eyes staring up at me as if she wasn't currently committing an extremely dirty act. I stared into her beautiful pools of deep black that clearly indicated toward the instead lust circulating between us. I reached forward, taking down her ponytail, my hand lightly entangling itself into her soft hair as it fell around her.

"Mmhm just like that.." I breathed closing my eyes. She began to move faster, her lips squeezing as she went up and loosening as she slid back down allowing me to move further down her throat. My hand tightened in her hair, groaning loudly as the sensations became more powerful. She was moving so fast I couldn't even follow along. That's when I felt the building in the pit of my gut. That special feeling that meant that I was close. She kept going, her hand massaging and squeezing as she sucked me off.

"María.. baby.." I moaned as I gripped her head, pushing her down even further until I was completely in her mouth. She no longer had to do anything, I simply held her face pushing her down onto me over and over. Her hands reached up grabbing my wrists but I didn't stop nor did I slow down. I was close. So extremely close. The harder I pushed the more I triggered her gag reflex, making her throat clench tighter around me. When she started moaning, sending vibrations through her mouth to me, I lost it.

I yelled out loud as my body tensed up. I held her head all the way down, forcing myself so far down her throat there was nothing she could do but swallow my cum. I didn't let her go until I was finished. Her head whipped up from between my legs looking up to face me. She had a bit of drool running down the side of her mouth, it was an amazing sight. She wiped it off, pushing her hair out of her face before she looked up at me.

"Did I do well Jasper?" She asked sucking her finger. I was still trying to come down from my second orgasm so I hardly heard what she was saying. Catching onto the fact that I was still trying to regain control of myself, María wasted no time. Before I could completely recover she had gotten up from her kneeling position, stripped herself of her shorts and climbed back on top of me. Hovering above me she leaned down getting close to my face. "You're going to get it for that little stunt you just pulled." She whispered gruffly. I watched her with hooded eyes as she lowered herself onto me. Both of us moaning as our bodies joined together. Just like her mouth, she was hot and wet, slick with her own juices, making it easy for her to comfortably sheath herself onto me.

We stayed like that for a minute, simply reveling in each other's closeness. I leaned forward planting kisses to her chest before I exposed her glorious breasts to me. Trailing my lips down to her left nipple and softly teasing it with my tongue while playing with the other using my finger, earning a moan from her. She braced her hands on my shoulders and began to move her hips. She moved with such measured precision it was difficult to not want to hold onto her. My hands descended from their place at her hips, to her round ass, squeezing and holding her close as she fucked me.

"Jasper…" She breathed my name as I moved my hips to match her rhythm. Our bodies slammed together as we moved faster and faster, the only thing we could hear was our labored breathing and our skin slapping together as we chased our climaxes. I started to really get into it. I held her in place and pushed my hips up into her delicious body. She looked me in the eyes before she roughly pushed me back against the seat. "You're not in control here.. I am." She proclaimed, slamming down onto me making me yell out loud.

She began to bounce herself on me, swiveling her hips in all the right ways that she knew I loved. I relaxed back into the seat letting her do whatever. I was losing my mind in the boundless pleasure. Having already came twice today, I didn't know if I could do so again; but I knew to never underestimate María. When she wanted something, she was definitely going to get it; thing is I didn't know exactly what it was that she wanted or why she was doing this in the first place.

Her hands pushed at my chest keeping her stable as she slammed onto me over and over again moaning loudly. She lay her head onto my shoulder, I could tell it was becoming too much for her as well; I could feel it rising in the air, our mutual feelings of ecstasy only strengthening the emotions flowing between us. I groaned out her name. "Baby.. I don't know if I can I take anymore." I told her, my head lolling back and forth. María nipped at my ear.

"Then tap for me.."

Her words caused me to open my eyes and look at her. That's it. That was what she wanted. She wanted revenge. She told me she'd get back at me, but I didn't know it'd be this soon. Especially not, the-next-morning soon. Could I give that to her. Could I tap for her and give her what she wants? I knew she hated losing, she'd always been that way. Always on the move ready to psych people out and win at all costs, however I'd never really seen much of this in the bedroom. It was mostly just us doing what we wanted with one of us dominating whenever; but if playing games like this meant she'd act this way, maybe we should do this much more often. I closed my eyes letting myself completely feel her destroy my resolve with her incessant fucking. She began kissing my neck before she spoke again.

"I said tap Jasper." She commanded. "and cum for me while you're at it." Suddenly she sunk her teeth into my neck, biting the same spot she'd bitten when we first met. That along with the bite of her words aggressively launched me into the peak of orgasm. I came immediately, my body instantly going rigid. My hand repeatedly slapping her bottom as my form of surrender. I bit down on her shoulder launching her into an orgasm as she buried her face into my neck nearly sobbing my name. There was something about bites that drove us both insane and we knew it. We spent a few minutes trying to get ourselves together.

She pulled away from my neck, lightly kissing up to my ear. Leaving a tingling sensation after my explosive release.

"That was for last night." She whispered, grinning cunningly. Her breath ghosted over my ear spreading arousal through my never-resting body as I slowly opened my eyes staring at her gorgeous form. Just like that, I was ready to go again. This intoxicating creature would be the death of me. She slid from my body planting her tiny feet on the floor.

"You will have to excuse me mí amor, but I must clean myself of our... sinuous activities. I suggest you do the same." She spoke lowly, leaving my side. Her hand slid down my chest before leaving my body completely as she walked away. I groaned, already missing her delicate but hot touch. I sat there for a moment thinking over the steamy events that just transpired right here in this study and then a thought came to me. Why does it have to end? I grinned deviously as I began my quiet departure from the now silent room. She was a fool if she thought I wasn't going to be joining her.

**End**

**Translation:**

**léona = lioness**

**mí amante = my lover**

**mí amor = my love**


End file.
